The Price You Pay
by LiL Grim PyroManiac
Summary: Goes into Raoul ((of Goldenlake & Malorie's Peak))'s past... Why has he been a bachelor for nearly 40 years? Why doesn't he drink alcohol? Because he didn't want to get hurt, again... [Complete]


Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's stuff! You'd be dumb if you thought I was making money off this. I DO own Elmslie. Don't ask just READ!!!  
  
AN: Hey guys, Pyro-chan here. What's up? I'd like to thank my friend, Seadragon, who helped me name the guards! This is an odd fic. Read my other one, it's a lot better!!! Please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak stared out of his window. He was remembering a time long past, when he had just become a knight and the unselfish love that saved his life. Here is that story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raoul of Goldenlake sat outside on a bench over-looking the palace gardens. He hated court functions! Hated them! He was just about to leave when he heard someone or something coming closer. His large hand gripped the wire wrapped hilt of his sword. Raoul turned to look. There! A shadow was steadily moving toward him.  
  
"OH!" a voice exclaimed, it was the shadow, or really she.  
  
"Who are you?" Raoul demanded.  
  
"Saibyn of Elmslie, why? Who, may I ask, are you?" the young woman responded.  
  
Raoul was in awe. This had to be the prettiest woman in court. She had chestnut hair and sparkling green eyes. Her cheeks were red as if she just ran. The young knight choked, "S-s-s-s-" he coughed, "S-s-Sir R-r-Raoul of G-g-Goldenl-lake."  
  
"Oh so you're a knight?" Saibyn smiled.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"What's wrong?" she peered into his face. Raoul's dark eyes gave way to uneasiness. He flinched under the presence of those eyes, those sparkling green eyes.  
  
"N-nothing," Raoul stammered.  
  
"May I sit down?" Saibyn asked. Raoul nodded rapidly and scooted over to make room. Lady Saibyn moved her skirts so she could sit.  
  
"Uh-um w-what are you doing here?" the large young man asked.  
  
"I don't like socials, they make me nervous, like everyone's watching me. I know that sounds silly but I'm afraid I look terrible and I'll mess up and they all hate me. OH! Sorry for ranting, Raoul is that your name?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I mean t-that's not silly. A-and you don't look terrible." Raoul blushed.  
  
"Huh?" Saibyn looked at him curiously.  
  
"I mean, y-you look fine, no m-more than fine, beautiful." he turned an even redder shade.  
  
"I'm flattered, really I am. It's not everyday a handsome knight comments someone like me!" this time it was Saibyn's turn to blush.  
  
"I don't like socials either." Raoul muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't like socials either, " he said a little louder.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"W-want to go not like them, together?" Raoul asked blushing again.  
  
"Sure, I'd love that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raoul turned from his window and sighed, he remembered the rest. The bad, the tragedy, the end. Now he had his wife, Buri, to help rid him of the pain, but he could never truly forget. Neither would anyone faced with it. Talking of marriage here is the young couples untimely end. The pain so vivid in Raoul's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raoul had drunken heavily that night. He was out with his beloved, Saibyn of Elmslie. She had ushered him out of the tavern and onto his horse as the set off for the fief Goldenlake. He was cursing loudly into the night when a band of rouges heard him. The sent three to rob the drunken man blind, but that went terribly wrong.  
  
Saibyn looked at Raoul worriedly. He had much wine and was drunk. She sat on her gray mare and guided his big skewbald (white with brown spots) stallion. The stallion was calm but snorted every time his rider yanked roughly. Raoul's cursing covered up the sound of twigs snapping but Saibyn felt uneasy. She always felt that way when someone was watching, except for Raoul.  
  
"Raoul, give me your bow," she said calmly. Raoul answered with a vivid curse. "Now, Raoul, before it's to late."  
  
Three bandits equipped with short curved bows stepped into the underbrush. They aimed an arrow at Raoul. One of them coughed. It was just hearable under the target's most recent curse. Saibyn saw them cuffing the cougher from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened. A second and Raoul was out of the saddle and on the ground, Saibyn in his place. An arrow was buried in her side. The other two had struck the stallion in the throat. He made a futile attempt at a battle cry before her fell, dead. Saibyn wasn't crushed, only tossed on the ground and breathing heavily. With his horse's fall Raoul's shield was knocked of his saddle. No bandit wanted to willingly fight with a full knight, even a drunk one. They fled.  
  
Raoul crept over to where Saibyn lay fallen. Her fists were clenched and eyes shut but no tears fell. Raoul picked her up.  
  
"Good bye, Raoul. At least you're safe. Please, don't be mad, I couldn't let them hurt you," she smiled weakly and wept into his tunic, "I'm sorry. Don't be mad."  
  
"I-I could never be mad. Just don't leave, don't go," tears slow dripped from his eyes, "I-I'll come with you!"  
  
"What?" Saibyn winced, "You want me to die for nothing? Don't think of me leaving, just, just going on a trip. A long trip. Don't cry for me Raoul, please!" She reached up and wiped his eyes. And with that she was gone. The Black God came for her. Saibyn of Elmslie would never be back, ever. That was something you never forget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raoul sighed and got up. Life wasn't like that any more. From that day he vowed never again to drink. Fief Elmslie was destroyed, a mass raider attack they say, but Raoul never believed it, too bad because it was true. They happened to be the very same that killed Saibyn. No one ever remembered that Elmslie even existed. The big knight was the only one. He became depressed shortly after and almost committed suicide, but he promised that woman he would not. Now he was happy and temper-less again. He had a wife, one loved unselfishly. He was a famous knight nicknamed the "Giantkiller". There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Raoul called.  
  
"Sir? It's Donivan Risha, sir. The King wishes to speak to ye," was the answer.  
  
"He says it's urgent, sir," came another voice, the one of Marcus Gornat.  
  
"Raiders he tells me sir," was another.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Jacklan Couwl," said the one speaking of raiders.  
  
"Tell him, I'll be right there," Raoul answered. The three guardsmen ran off. Raoul grabbed his sword. He smiled and walked down the hall, "Raiders. All in a days work, I suppose."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So you like? R & R!!! Please!!! This was hard!!! Not really but too bad!!! 


End file.
